bleach: new world
by miquiralis cifer
Summary: hello esta historia pasa despues de 2 años de la Guerra con aizen quien logra escapar y al parecer tiene una hija. bueno algunos de los espadas estan vivos entre ellos nuestro querido ulquiorra pero ese no es el caso. es mi primer fic porfa dejen reviews y delen una oportunidad que la intentare hacer lo mas interesante possible... arigato!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola aqui le traigo mi primer fanfic no sean malos y dejen buenos reviews y leanla es mi pequeño deseo pero nosean maletos. Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen le perteneces a tite kubo-sama y la única que me pertenece es nuestra prota la chicade pelo azul y si me pertenecieran orihime y ulquiorra estuvieran juntos a si que disfrútenla_**

**_(vfvhfibfi)- interrupciones mias_**

**_-dfndikv-dialogo_**

**_"dvikfbvfhv"-pensamientos_**

**_%%%%%%%- cambio de esena_**

* * *

_capitulo 1: hola_

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Miquira Sosuke. Si mi vida tiene que ver con el traidor de la sociedad de almas. Soy su única hija que no fue creada por la hogyoku y soy su heredera en el trono de Las Noches pero… por más que me niegue creo que ese el mi destino y lo quisiera negar pero, no puedo. Cambiando de tema soy una chica joven de 17 años, vivo sola en un pequeño apartamento y mi cabello es largo y de color azul con mechones violetas y voy a la escuela de preparatoria de karakura. Soy tímida así que no tengo amigos en la escuela, los únicos que me hablan an sido Ichigo-san y sus amigos pero, no creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amistad.

-¿señorita Haragame podría contestar esta pregunta?-

-¿he?, si claro- dije mientras me levantaba e iba a la pizarra y contestaba la pregunta

-muy bien señorita ahora se puede sentar-

-gracias-

La joven caminaba con nerviosismo ya que todos en el salón la miraban menos un chico de cabello blanco como la nieve y grandes ojos azules. Por alguna extraña razón ese chico la ponía mucho más nerviosa que el resto de la clase. Cuando se sentó miro de reojo al chico que se dio de cuenta y cuando la vio le rio y ella se viro lo más rápido que pudo y se puso muy nerviosa. Paso la mañana y llego el almuerzo, Miquira se dirigía a su casillero para buscar su almuerzo cuando Ichigo y un grupo de chicos se acercaron a ella.

-¡eh! Miquira, tienes lo que te pedí-

-ah, ichigo-san, si aquí están los documentos que me pediste-

-muchas gracias Miquira, eres la mejor-

-no, no es nada-un leve sonrojo se mostro en las mejillas de la peli azul

-Hm, no trajeron almuerzo tus amigos ichigo-san-

-¿qué? Ah, estas personas, creo que no los conoces, mira el calvo de allí se llama ikkaku madarame-

-¡a quien llamas calvo!-

-ya, ya y el de al lado es yumichika agaseyawa (no sé cómo se escribe el apellido, sorry) y la rubia es ranguiku matsumoto y el bajito de al lado es toshiro hitsugaya-

-gusto en conocerlos, hum si quieren, yo traje unos almuerzos extras por si no tienen-saco la peli azul de su casillero 4 cajitas de almuerzo que olían delicioso y los chicos aceptaron.

-e muchas gracias chica-

-no es nada por favor disfrútenlo-

La chica saco uno más de su casillero que era de ella y se fue. Cuando Ichigo y los de mas llegaron a techo de su escuela vieron a Miquira sola en una esquina de la azotea sola almorzando. Los demás se acomodaron en el otro lado de la azotea y empezaron a comer sus almuerzos. Toshiro observaba a Miquira quien estaba sola y se levanto recogió lo suyo y fue a donde la peli azul dejando a todos los demás con duda.

-¿te importa si me siento con tigo?-pregunto un peli blanco a la chica

-si no me importa-

-¿I porque no estás con los demás?- pegunto el oji azul a la oji violeta mientras se acomodaba

-es que no soy tan sociable que digamos-

-pero se ve que te llevas bien con Ichigo-

-sí pero cuando único hablamos es cuando necesita ayuda para algo-

-ósea en pocas palabras no tienes amigos-

-algo así-

-¿pues deciarias ser mi amiga?-le pregunto el oji azul a la oji violeta mientras le extendía la mano

La chica vio la mano de el extendida hacia donde ella y por un momento dudo, pensó que era un sueño pero, después de todo ella extendió su mano hacia la de él y le dijo-acepto-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba oscuro, era de noche. Unos ruidos se escucharon, eran como si algo se rompiera y popo a poco una celda creada para aguantar cualquier cosa se destrullo. De ella salió un hombre de cabello castaño salía de la selda destruida. Llevaba unas bragas rotas de color blanco.

-jajajajajaja pensaron que esa selda me podría aguantar, pero ya es hora de que mi querida arma vuelva a mi-

El hombre camino un poco y una garganta se habrio alfrente del. De allí salió un hombre con cabello tan oscuro como la noche, unos ojos color esmeralda, era alto y te na unas lagrimas marcadas en su rostro. El joven levanto la mirada e iso una leve inclinación hacia su querido creador.

-que bueno que hayas sobrevivido ulquiorra-

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno ese es mi primer capitulo, dejenme aclararles unas cosas esta historia se sentra después de 2 años de la saga de hueco mundo y aizen se escapa y por lo que vieron unos cuantos esparas sobrevivieron mas los que aizen va a crear en un futuro pero porfa déjenme un review y si yo no los convenso que tal si ulquiorra si.

**Ulquiorra: que quieres mujer**

**Yo: diles que lean el fic**

**Ulquiorra: ya la escucharon y mas les vale que lo agan porque si no los atare a una silla y los are verlos entendido?**

**Yo: tranquilízate que los vas a asustar**

**Ulquiorra:phm,…**

**Yo: eh? Adonde vas?**

**Ulquiorra: a cumplir mi promesa**

**los quiero a todos y dejen reviews porfa gracias y besos**


	2. secretos del pasado

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soy yo con un Nuevo Capitulo y porfa dejen reviews eso me motivaría.**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen ecepto nuestra protagonista que la invente yo el resto le pertenecen a tite kubo-sama ahora el capitulo de hoy XD.**

2: secretos del pasado

-¿qué dices?, ¿serás mi amiga?- le preguntaba un chico de unos ojos grandes azules a la ojivioleta.

-yo… yo… yo acepto- le contesto una peli azul al peli blanco

Yo alce mi mano en su dirección y cogí su mano declarándolo mi primer amigo. Sentí una gran felicidad dentro de mí, algo que no sentía hace mucho. Desde entonces nos pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y cada vez nos conocíamos más y más juntos.

Pasaron 4 semanas…

-¡TOSHIRO-KUN!, ¡TOSHIRO-KUN!-gritaba una peli azul de lo lejos a un oji azul

-Miquira-se vira y esta lo abrasa.

-buenos días toshiro-kun-

-buenos días Miquira-

-hm, buenos días ranguiku-san, ikkaku- san, yumichika- sama-

-buenos días Miquira- contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Ella se separo de él y se fueron al colegio de camino se encontraron con ichigo, rukia, orihime, Chad, y Uryu. Todos se fueron juntos pero, Miquira no estaba muy concentrada en la conversación estaba pensando algo muy peligroso como para atreverse a decírselo a toshiro.

"tengo que hablar con él, tengo que preguntarle, yo sé lo que es el pero y si solo lo estoy confundiendo con alguien y por lo que mi padre me dijo los capitanes de la sociedad de almas eran bastante viejos, y él es muy joven como podría ser un capitán pero, por lo menos le diría que puede ver fantasmas, si eso le diría" pensaba la oji violeta pero, toshiro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Miquira, hola llamando a Miquira hay alguien ahí adentro-

-¡Ahh!, toshiro pasa algo-

-llevo hablándote hace rato, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-ah, lo siento toshiro no es nada, ¿Qué me decías?-

-no nada olvídalo, ya llegamos-

La chica asintió y entraron adentró la chica le susurro algo al oído al oji azul y el asintió-tengo algo que decirte, en el recreo por favor en la azotea-entraron al salón y el timbre sonó. Ellos se acomodaron en sus asientos y el profesor empezó con las clases. Miquira no puso atención solo pensaba en cómo se lo diría, en cómo le contaría su secreto. Ella se ponía nerviosa de solo pensarlo. El peli blanco noto que ella estaba nerviosa y supo de inmediato que le iba a decir pero lo que le preocupaba era si ella sabía de los shinigamis y si alguna vez lo había visto o a cualquiera de los otros. El recreo se acercaba y ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa de solo pensar en su respuesta a tan gran confesión. El timbre sonó y todos salieron. Ella y el oji azul se fueron a la azotea. Allí ella se paro en frente de él y lo miro con ojos tristes y serios.

-toshiro… yo…yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero simplemente no sé cómo-

-solo dímelo, suéltalo yo comprenderé-

-está bien, yo…yo… yo veo fantasmas-

-…, es todo no vez nada más-

-pues… hay veces que veo personas con kanatas y kimonos negros, mi padre antes de dejarme, me conto que se llaman shinigamis y que ellos son almas que nos protegen con sus Zanpakuto-

-… "ella lo sabe todo"-

-lo sabías piensas que estoy loca-una gran tristeza se mostro en mi rostro pero, el me detuvo.

-no en realidad estoy aliviado porque ahorra te puedo decir mi secreto, yo soy un Shinigami-

-así que la vez que te vi no estaba imaginando cosas tu eres un capitán Shinigami así que tu eres muy fuerte-

-¿Cómo sabes de los rangos?-

-Mi padre me lo conto todo, incluso me dijo que tal vez algún día podría convertirme en Shinigami y estar a su lado-

-¿el es Shinigami?-

-si no se si l conozcas, se llama sosuke Aizen-

Pero, tú te llamas Haragame Miquira-

-sí pero, aquí uso el apellido de mi madre-el me miraba con temor y yo me preocupe mucho

-¿pasa algo toshiro-kun?-

-¿el té ha vuelto a hablar?-

-no hace 5 años que no sé nada de él-

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y yo me alegre y un horrendo sonido se escucho de cerca. Yo me asuste mucho y me tire en sima de toshiro y él me abraso. Yo me aleje, lo mire y sonreí.

-ve y purifica a esa cosa-

-¡¿qué?!-

-yo se que hacen los shinigamis y yo se que son esas cosas, ve yo cuidare tu gigai-

-está bien-

El se fue a matar aquella cosa. Su gigai callo pero, yo pude cogerlo antes de que tocara el suelo, puse su cabeza sobre mi falda y quedo recostado. Yo lo miraba se veía tan tranquilo, yo sabía que solo era su gigai pero tenía tantas ganas de besarlo pero me aguante y vi que ranguiku-san se acercaba a mí y estaba sangrando.

-¡MATSUMOTO-SAN!-

-Miquira tienes el gigai del capitán-

-¿Qué está pasando allí?-

-no te preocupes ello se pueden encargar-

-matsumoto-san, soten kisshun-

-un escudo dorado se formo alrededor de ranguiku-san. Cuando vi era orihime Inoue y estaba curando a la peli rubia. Yo me quede sorprendida al ver eso pero, tenia tanto miedo de que le pasara algo a toshiro-kun. De repente una fuerza espiritual monstruosa se formo alrededor de la peli azul y una luz se hacía en su mano hasta que se vio una Zanpakuto en su mano. Ella ya sabía su nombre y se levanto. Usando shumpo apareció en cuestión de segundos apareció en donde estaban los otros. Todos están muy mal heridos, eran muchos hollows y también habían menos grandes. Toshiro la vio y se asusto pero, después sintió su fuerza espiritual, era algo paranormal, era enorme, era mucho más grande que la de un espada. Toshiro le grito pero, ella lo ignoro. Un menos grande disparo un cero en su dirección. Toshiro no pudo ayudarla pero, todos se quedaron asombrados al ver lo que pasaba. Ella lo había detenido con la mano y lo tapo completo como si no hubiera sido nada. Miro al menos grande y apareció enfrente de el. Also su espada y corto al menos grande completo, algo que ni siquiera un capitán había logrado sin tener que usar bankai. El menos grande desapareció y ella acabo con todos los hollows dejando a los demás con las bocas abiertas. Termino y su espada desapareció, vio a toshiro y orihime ya lo había curado. Dio unos pasos hasta él y cuando le iba a decir algo se desmayó pero, llego a sentir unos cálidos brazos me acurrucaban contra un fuerte pecho, se sentía cómoda y segura y ya después no vio o sintió nada mas.


	3. un recuerdo, una traicion

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí con otro Capitulo y dando gracias por los reviews me animaron mucho y pues aquí el capitulo 3. Que lo disfruten. XD**

**Le doy gracias a todos los que an dejado comentarios, muchas gracias y quiero aclarar que me dijeron que Aizen es el apellido y no sosuke así que nuestra protagonista se llamara de ahora en adelante Miquira Aizen y pues los dejo. Los personajes no son míos son de tite kubo-sama, la única que me pertenece es la protagonista Miquira.**

**-que molesta eres-**

**-que pasa Ulqui- chan-**

**-no me llames así-**

**-baka, porque eres tan negativo-**

**-porque así me iso tite kubo-**

**-_- -bueno disfruten y bleach no me pertenece-**

Capitulo 3: un recuerdo, una traicion

Me desperté en una habitación pequeña y vi que avian 3 personas a mi alrededor. Estaban Toshiro, Ichigo y Orihime. Me dolía la cabeza muy fuerte y cuando intente levantarme no pude ya que el dolor era muy fuerte. Escuche como Orihime hablaba con Ichigo y Toshiro.

-hm, ya te levantaste, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?-le preguntaba Orihime a la chica que la miraba un poco adolorida.

-me duele el cuerpo y ¿dónde estoy?-pregunto la chica mirando su alrededor sin reconocer nada del cuarto.

-estas en la sociedad de almas, yo te traje-

-¿enserio? Entonces mi padre está aquí, ¿Toshiro-kun podrías llamar a mi padre?-

Te llevare con el luego que descanses-

-está bien, arigatou Toshiro-kun-

Todos la miraban con duda, ya que ninguno sabía quién era su padre y porque si ella era humana y su padre era un Shinigami que hacia ella en el mundo de los vivos y porque nunca salió en los registros. Toshiro llamo a los 3 para que salieran a fuera de la habitación para explicarles la situación de Miquira. La oji violeta se quedo en la habitación esperando para poder volver a ver a su padre ya después de 8 años que no lo veía. Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que era algo serio, ya que la expresión en el rostro de Toshiro no era nada buena.

-capitán hitsugaya ¿Quién es el padre de Miquira?-pregunto una muy preocupada rukia

-el padre de Miquira es el ex capitán del escuadrón 5 sosuke Aizen-

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-ya cállense, le contare todo cuando la lleve a la celda de Aizen-

-¿crees que sea lo correcto?-

-no tengo otra opción-

En ese momento un mensajero llego a donde el f=grupo informándoles de el estado de emergencia en el que estaba la sociedad de almas y la razón por la que lo están.

-capitán hitsugaya se le informa que por el momento no se pueden hacer viajes al mundo de los vivos porque, estamos en estado de emergencia ya que sosuke Aizen ha escapado de su celda y no se sabe su paradero-

-¿¡QUE!?-

Solo le informo lo que ha ocurrido y ahora me retiro- término de decir el joven antes de irse y dejarlos a todos con muchas dudas

-después de tanto tiempo logro escapar- dijo un peli- naranja apunto de explotar

-¿cómo es posible esto haiga pasado?-se preguntaba una peli-negra sin ninguna contestación

-¿umm, Toshiro- kun, rukia-san, ichigo-san, pasa algo?- pregunta una peli- azul abriendo la puerta que los separaba

-¿los Hollow frecuentes, tantos juntos como no se me había ocurrido antes?-

-necesito volver a crear mi ejército, la sociedad de almas ya se tuvo que haber dado cuenta que me escape, pero ese no es mi problema ahora, el problema es como sacare a mi querida arma de la sociedad de almas, que fastidio- decía un hombre con ojos marones y pelo color castaño.

-no se preocupe Aizen- sama si quiere yo mismo voy a retirarla ahorra mismo-

-estas dispuesto ulquiorra-

-si pues dame un minuto para crear un espada para que te acompañe-

-como desee aizen-sama-

-Miquira ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu padre era aizen y porque no nos dijiste que eras una Shinigami?!- le gritaba un desesperado ichigo a Miquira

-yo…yo no lo dije porque no sabía que eras un Shinigami y yo no soy una Shinigami- contestaba a los grito del peli- naranja con miedo en su voz

-¡ichigo déjala empaz, no vez que la estas asustando!- le grito Toshiro a ichigo

-¡pero, acaso te volviste loco, ella puede ser una espía de aizen, podría matarnos si le da la gana!-

Con lo último que dijo ichigo ella se arrodillo y empezó a llorar. Se hacía miles de preguntas de porque ichigo pensaba que ella era una espía y que los mataría si le diera la gana. Ella no era capaz de hacer tal cosa como asesinar a alguien y menos a ellos.

-porque… porque ichigo-san piensa que yo soy una espía y que los voy a matar… no comprendo… por favor que alguien me esplique-

-no te hagas la tonta, aizen es tu padre tienes que estar en sus planes para acabar con todos, si eres de su misma sangre entonces, la maldad y crueldad corre por tus venas-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-

-…-

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar el grito de la chica quien no paraba de lloran con las acusaciones de su compañero de colegio.

-entonces explícanos tu relación con aizen-

-el es mi padre y no lo veo hace 8 años y nunca perdí las esperanzas de que el volvería a casa y también mama pero, eso es imposible ya que con lo que dice ichigo mi padre no es bueno-

-tu padre traiciono a la sociedad de almas-

-¿qué?- pregunto la oji- violeta poniendo su mirada en el oji- azul.

-¿eso es cierto Toshiro-kun?-

-si tu padre traiciono a la sociedad de almas, creo un ejército de espadas y ataco el mundo humano pero, nosotros lo detuvimos a tiempo y no causo tantos daños y por eso vamos a tener que llevarte con el capitán yamamoto-

-esto no está pasando, el me lo prometió-

-Flashback-

_-¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!- gritaba una pequeña como de 9 años de ojos color violetas y pelo azul mientras corría hacia un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos marrones._

_-que pasa mí querida Miquira-_

_-a dónde vas papá-_

_-tengo que volver a la sociedad de almas-_

_-pero mamá no está, ¿me puedo ir contigo?- le pregunto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_- por ahora no puedes pero, te prometo que volveré-_

_-está bien, te esperare-_

_-te pareces tanto a tu madre-_

_-_fin flashback-

-¿Cómo él pudo hacerme esto?_-_

_-_no te preocupes estaremos contigo todo el camino-

-e… está bien-

De repente, una gran explosión se escucho y los 5 salieron corriendo para encontrarse que la puerta del este estaba destruida y 3 figuras se veían entre los escombros y el humo. Las figuras dieron unos pasos adelante y todos se les quedaron mirando reconociendo solo a uno y en cuanto lo vieron todos sacador sus Zanpakuto y las posicionaron en ataque. Al él ver esto no dijo nada also su mano y apunto a donde estaban Toshiro, ranguiku e ichigo. Un cero se formo en la punta de su dedo y yo entre en pánico. Mi Zanpakuto apareció en mi mano y corrí a ellos y bloquee el ataque dejando a todos con la boca abierta. El se me quedo mirando y después dijo algo.

-creo que encontramos a la chica- dijo un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y una piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana.

-hmph, era una chica de cabello azul largo y ojos violetas verdad- dijo el hombre a su lado quien era alto de cabello color rubio y unos ojos achinados (parecidos a los de noitora).

-solo atrápala y vámonos- dijo otro

El se acerco y yo estaba muy débil y vi como todos intentaban detenerlo me sentí tan débil. No sabía qué hacer.

Continuará….

**Bueno espero que los haya gustado. Los dejo hasta el próximo y porfa dejen reviews.**

**-porque sigues con esto-**

**-sigues de mal humor Ulqui-chan-**

**-no te importa humana-**

**-no me llames así, se mas bueno-**

**-no seas tan testarudo y déjala empaz-**

**-Toshiro-kun-**

**-ya no me mires a si mejor ya despídete-**

**-sí, si bueno adiós y arigatou-**


	4. tracion y desesperacion

**Holaaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo. Hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste XD. Lo único que les pido es que dejen reviews y gracias.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenecen a tite kubo-sama.**

Capitulo 4: traición y desesperación

-tan débil- dijo Miquira en un susurro que solo ella escucho.

Rukia corrió a donde ella y la aguanto por los hombros. Miquira no quería verla a la cara y no quería que notara la tristeza en sus ojos. Cuando una mano se poso en su barbilla y also su rostro. Vio los ojos de rukia y lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y se tiro encima de ella. Cuando se calmo, miro a Rukia y vio por detrás de ella. Vio como todos eran derrotados, como ella no pudo hacer nada. Entonces, vio a un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve y unas lagrimas marcadas en su cara se sobre reflejaban en su rostro. Su cabello de un color tan negro como la noche se acercaba a ellas. Miquira reacciono rápido y se puso al frente de Rukia para protegerla de aquel extraño hombre. El se detuvo enfrente de ellas y hablo.

-ven con migo, mujer-

-y, y si me niego-

-entonces te llevare a la fuerza-

-¡solo inténtalo!- grito Rukia mientras salía de detrás de mí, atacando a ese hombre.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que Rukia callera al suelo. Miquira la atrapo y miro con furia al hombre peli negro. Él le devolvió una mirada fría y asesina que le dio escalofríos a Miquira. Entonces, volvió a hablar.

-vendrás conmigo y si te rehúsas matare a todos los que están aquí-

-no… p…por favor… no lo… hagas- decía una muy preocupada entre sollozos la chica peli azul.

-entonces, levántate y declara que te irás con migo –

-hai-

Con eso Miquira se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Vio como todos peleaban y las lágrimas empezaron a escapar. Alzo la mano y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Todos pararon y miraron a la chica. Ella bajo la mano y miro a su alrededor. Limpio sus lagrimas y los miro con firmeza y decidida.

-yo… yo he decidido irme con ellos, por favor paren de pelear y no arriesguen sus vidas por mí-

-pero…-

-ningún pero, Toshiro-kun hay mucha gente que depende de ti, sin embargo cuando yo me valla no le importara a nadie así que adiós a todos-

Con una sonrisa se despidió. El espada de piel blanca se paró a su lado, su mano toco el aire y una garganta se abrió. Ellos entraron y cuando ella entro miro a todos y una lágrima se le escapo. Siguió a los espadas hasta que llegaron a Hueco Mundo. Allí ella vio su alrededor todo era blanco y negro. Todo cubierto de arena y tan solitario. De vez es cuando escuchaba los gritos de hollows lo que lograba que ella se abrazara ms asi misma. Cuando llegaron una torre gigantesca, blanda y con muy pocas ventanas. Entraron caminaron por largos pasillos. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a dos puertas grandes. El oji-verde la miro y abrió las puertas. Ella entro en un estado de shock al ver el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono. Era un hombre alto de piel clara, un cabello castaño, y ojos marones. Ella no sabía que decir, para ella el estaba encerado o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijeron los shinigamis. Se dio valor a hablar a aquel hombre que no había visto en años. Aquel al que ella llamaba con amor papá.

-no… no puede… ser-

-mi querida niña, sigues igual de hermosa, y ahora te pareces aun más a tu madre-

-pa… pá-

-pasa algo, Miquira-

-pero, los shinigamis… dijeron que… tu… que tu…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que empezó a llorar y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y todo se volvió negro, solo sintió el golpe de cuando cayó al suelo.

Aizen la miro y sonrió. Ella se había desmayado. Ordeno a Ulquiorra a que la recogiera y la llevara a su habitación. Allí él la recostó en la cama, la observo "se parece tanto a la mujer de pelo naranja,_ Inoue,_ así la llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, como lo desprecio" con ese pensamiento se fue, dejándola sola en esa oscura habitación. Una hora después la peli-azul se levanto. Miro a su alrededor y solo veía oscuridad y la luz de la luna de hueco mundo. Se levanto y se aventuro en el gran castillo. Camino y camino sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que estuvo frente a unas grandes puertas blancas.

"creo que estas son las puertas que me llevaron con mi padre, me pregunto si estará ahí adentro" pensó la peli-azul acercando se a la puerta para escuchar quien estaba adentro.

-Aizen-sama la chica está durmiendo en su habitación como lo ordeno-

-está bien Ulquiorra, déjala que descanse-

-hai-

-y cuál es el gran show con esta niña, yo no le veo ni pizca de fuerte, en que le puede servir ella ha usted-

-lo que no sabes Grimmjow es que mi querida hija posee en su interior una Zanpakuto que podría destruir la mitad de hueco mundo con simplemente decir su nombre pero, ella no sabe eso-

"entonces, la espada que apareció ante mi cuando salve a Toshiro-kun y a los demás, fue una Zanpakuto" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella cayó al suelo al frente del oji-verde.

-¡gu, gumenasai!-

-no te disculpes, tú haces lo que quieras este es tu castillo después de todo, Miquira te doy la bienvenida a las noches-

-a, arigato-

-ahora toma asiento a mi lado, estamos hablado de algo muy importante-

-hai-

Se sentó al lado de él. Mirando a todos a su alrededor. No habían muchos pero, aun así le daban un poco de miedo. Siguió pensando mientras la "reunión" acababa.

Bueno yo lo dejo aquí pro favor dejen reviews y pues sigan leyendo bueno yo me despido y pues los dejo hasta la próxima los quiero y besos!** Holaaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo. Hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste XD. Lo único que les pido es que dejen reviews y gracias.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenecen a tite kubo-sama.**

Capitulo 4: traición y desesperación

-tan débil- dijo Miquira en un susurro que solo ella escucho.

Rukia corrió a donde ella y la aguanto por los hombros. Miquira no quería verla a la cara y no quería que notara la tristeza en sus ojos. Cuando una mano se poso en su barbilla y also su rostro. Vio los ojos de rukia y lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y se tiro encima de ella. Cuando se calmo, miro a Rukia y vio por detrás de ella. Vio como todos eran derrotados, como ella no pudo hacer nada. Entonces, vio a un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve y unas lagrimas marcadas en su cara se sobre reflejaban en su rostro. Su cabello de un color tan negro como la noche se acercaba a ellas. Miquira reacciono rápido y se puso al frente de Rukia para protegerla de aquel extraño hombre. El se detuvo enfrente de ellas y hablo.

-ven con migo, mujer-

-y, y si me niego-

-entonces te llevare a la fuerza-

-¡solo inténtalo!- grito Rukia mientras salía de detrás de mí, atacando a ese hombre.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que Rukia callera al suelo. Miquira la atrapo y miro con furia al hombre peli negro. Él le devolvió una mirada fría y asesina que le dio escalofríos a Miquira. Entonces, volvió a hablar.

-vendrás conmigo y si te rehúsas matare a todos los que están aquí-

-no… p…por favor… no lo… hagas- decía una muy preocupada entre sollozos la chica peli azul.

-entonces, levántate y declara que te irás con migo –

-hai-

Con eso Miquira se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Vio como todos peleaban y las lágrimas empezaron a escapar. Alzo la mano y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Todos pararon y miraron a la chica. Ella bajo la mano y miro a su alrededor. Limpio sus lagrimas y los miro con firmeza y decidida.

-yo… yo he decidido irme con ellos, por favor paren de pelear y no arriesguen sus vidas por mí-

-pero…-

-ningún pero, Toshiro-kun hay mucha gente que depende de ti, sin embargo cuando yo me valla no le importara a nadie así que adiós a todos-

Con una sonrisa se despidió. El espada de piel blanca se paró a su lado, su mano toco el aire y una garganta se abrió. Ellos entraron y cuando ella entro miro a todos y una lágrima se le escapo. Siguió a los espadas hasta que llegaron a Hueco Mundo. Allí ella vio su alrededor todo era blanco y negro. Todo cubierto de arena y tan solitario. De vez es cuando escuchaba los gritos de hollows lo que lograba que ella se abrazara ms asi misma. Cuando llegaron una torre gigantesca, blanda y con muy pocas ventanas. Entraron caminaron por largos pasillos. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a dos puertas grandes. El oji-verde la miro y abrió las puertas. Ella entro en un estado de shock al ver el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono. Era un hombre alto de piel clara, un cabello castaño, y ojos marones. Ella no sabía que decir, para ella el estaba encerado o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijeron los shinigamis. Se dio valor a hablar a aquel hombre que no había visto en años. Aquel al que ella llamaba con amor papá.

-no… no puede… ser-

-mi querida niña, sigues igual de hermosa, y ahora te pareces aun más a tu madre-

-pa… pá-

-pasa algo, Miquira-

-pero, los shinigamis… dijeron que… tu… que tu…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que empezó a llorar y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y todo se volvió negro, solo sintió el golpe de cuando cayó al suelo.

Aizen la miro y sonrió. Ella se había desmayado. Ordeno a Ulquiorra a que la recogiera y la llevara a su habitación. Allí él la recostó en la cama, la observo "se parece tanto a la mujer de pelo naranja,_ Inoue,_ así la llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, como lo desprecio" con ese pensamiento se fue, dejándola sola en esa oscura habitación. Una hora después la peli-azul se levanto. Miro a su alrededor y solo veía oscuridad y la luz de la luna de hueco mundo. Se levanto y se aventuro en el gran castillo. Camino y camino sin rumbo alguno. Hasta que estuvo frente a unas grandes puertas blancas.

"creo que estas son las puertas que me llevaron con mi padre, me pregunto si estará ahí adentro" pensó la peli-azul acercando se a la puerta para escuchar quien estaba adentro.

-Aizen-sama la chica está durmiendo en su habitación como lo ordeno-

-está bien Ulquiorra, déjala que descanse-

-hai-

-y cuál es el gran show con esta niña, yo no le veo ni pizca de fuerte, en que le puede servir ella ha usted-

-lo que no sabes Grimmjow es que mi querida hija posee en su interior una Zanpakuto que podría destruir la mitad de hueco mundo con simplemente decir su nombre pero, ella no sabe eso-

"entonces, la espada que apareció ante mi cuando salve a Toshiro-kun y a los demás, fue una Zanpakuto" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella cayó al suelo al frente del oji-verde.

-¡gu, gumenasai!

Bueno yo lo dejo aquí pro favor dejen reviews y pues sigan leyendo bueno yo me despido y pues los dejo hasta la próxima los quiero y besos! XD


	5. nuevo comienzo

**(Yo interrumpiendo)**

**-dialogo- **

"**pensamientos"**

_**Flashback o recuerdos**_

**Yo: he vuelto y les traigo otro Capitulo de bleach: new world. Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora y por favor lean y dejen reviews.**

**Ulquiorra: I sigues con esto?**

**Yo: Ulqui-chan, estas de mal humor?**

**Ulquiorra: hmph**

**Miquira: Ulquiorra no seas tan malo con Miquiralis.**

**Yo: miqui-chan que haces aquí?**

**Miquira: solo pasaba**

**Yo: quien va a tener el honor?**

**Miquira: yo!, bleach no le pertenece a Miquiralis-san solo yo, ahora, DISFRUTEN!**

**Yo: arigato!**

Capitulo 5: nuevo comienzo

.

.

.

-no… puede…ser…- decía una peli azul entre sollozos recostada en su habitación.

_**Flashback**_

_**-bueno mis queridos espadas, hija, hoy estaremos hablando de cómo destruir la sociedad de almas-**_

_**-¿¡QUE, Por qué!?- le frito una chica muy frustrada a Aizen.**_

_**-mi querida hija, la sociedad de almas te ha engañado todo este tiempo, su único propósito con tigo es utilizar tu poder para matarme, por eso mande a Ulquiorra, el cuarto espada a rescatarte-**_

_**-no puede ser, ellos… ellos me dieron confianza y yo no tengo ningún poder-**_

_**Aizen puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica la also para que lo mirara-mi querida hija, tú tienes un poder que podría destruir el mundo si se te diese la gana- **_

_**-pero…-**_

_**-entrenaras con los espadas hasta que consigas que ese poder se libere, ahora si quieres vete date una ducha y ponte la ropa que está en tu habitación ¿sí?-**_

_**-hai, papá-**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-yo confié en ellos, me arriesgue para que estuvieran bien-

Ella se levanto, se dirigió a el closet que había en la habitación. Adentro había varios trajes iguales. Saco uno y lo examino. Era hasta es cuello, con manguillas que cubrían todo su brazo, en el cuerpo era ajustado y de la cadera en adelante suelto, le llegaba a las rodillas (en forma de campana pero no tan exagerado XD) de esa parte estaba abierto y llevaba una falda corta por debajo. Se lo puso y le quedo perfecto, se miro en un espejo que había y le gusto la ropa que le habían dado. Miro otra vez el closet y vio unas botas negras largas con una ralla blanca en el medio (el largo como las de Loly) se las puso y se volvió a ver. Se peino el pelo con unos cepillos que habían en una mesita y salió. Afuera en el pasillo había una chica de cabello un verde, ojos grises y una línea roja en medio de su cara. La chica vio a Miquira y fue a donde ella.

-hola, tu eres la hija de Aizen, ¿verdad?, yo soy Nelliel (sorry no se me el resto de su nombre) pero me puedes llamar Nel-

-mucho gusto Nel-san, yo soy Miquira- la peli verde se le quedo mirando, ella lo noto

-¿pa…pasa algo Nel-san?-

- no, no es nada es que no te pareces en nada a Aizen-sama-

-es porque yo nací igual que mi madre, ella tenía los ojos violeta y el pelo azul pero, más corto-

-ahhhh, ahora todo tiene sentido-

-umm Nel-san, ¿me podrías decir donde esta Aizen ahora mismo?-

-si claro, el está en la cocina, tomando té-

-arigato, Nel-san-

-no es nada, te veo después miqui-chan-

-si-

Con eso la peli azul se fue a averiguar donde quedaba la cocina ya que se le había olvidado preguntarle a Nel donde quedaba. Entro a unas cuantas habitaciones pero, lo único que encontró fue una cama en esas habitaciones y en una un pequeño perito que ahorra llevaba en las manos. Siguió buscando de habitación en habitación hasta que por fin encontró la cocina. Cuando entro estaba Aizen, ulquiorra y dos chicos más.

-emm, Aizen-sama, quería preguntarte algo-

-claro, siéntate y toma un poco de té con nosotros-

-hai- con esto se sentó al lado izquierdo de Aizen, quien le ofreció una taza de té.

-bueno lo que quería preguntarte era que ¿Cómo sabes de mi poder?-

-porque, cuando naciste me advirtieron que te matarían porque poseías un gran poder en tu interior que podría acabar con todos y haci terminaste en el mundo de los humanos, pero en el camino tu madre fue atacada y por protegerte murió-

-haci que por mi culpa mamá está muerta-

-no, no digas eso-

-si así es y tengo que aceptarlo-

Todos se quedaron callados pro un largo rato, hasta que llego una peli-verde muy ruidosa.

-¡AIZEN-SAMA, YA NO HAY!... ¡MIQUI-CHAN!-la peli-verde corrió a donde estaba la peli azul y se le tiro encima, haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.

-Nel-san, por favor déjame levantarme-

-hai, lo siento-

-ya conociste a Nelliel- dijo Aizen mientras los demás solo miraban la escena que la peli verde creaba.

-hai, la conocí esta mañana- le contesto la peli verde parándose y ayudando a la peli azul a levantarse. Los miro a todos.

-¡QUE DIABLOS MIRAN, YA BALLANSE!- les grito haciendo que los otros espadas se iban de la cocina mientras que Ulquiorra solo se quedo igual de inexpresivo mientras terminaba su te.

- que pasa ahora Nelliel-

-bueno Aizen-sama, no hay toallas en el baño-

-pues busca una, tienen que haber por ahí-

-eto, yo tengo unas cuantas, ¿quieres una Nel-san?-

-¡arigato!, miqui-chan-

Con eso las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Aizen y a Ulquiorra solos en la cocina.

-yamamoto-taicho, ¿qué aremos con lo que acaba de pasar con la joven de pelo azul?-pregunto un hombre de pelo blanco y largo.

-el incidente que acaba de pasar se dejara quieto, esa joven se fue por su propia voluntad a hueco mundo, todo el que haga algo para rescatarla será considerado un traidor, he dicho- hablo un hombre de barba larga y blanca.

-¡pero, ella se fue para proteger la sociedad de almas, lo menos que podemos hacer es ir a rescatarla!- esta vez hablo un chico bajo de pelo blanco y ojos azules, estaba muy irritado.

-¡ella se fue por su cuenta, nos tomo por débiles que no se pueden defender de unos miserables arrancar, ella es considerada una traidora y ya se acabo la discusión!- hablo el hombre de la barba blanca.

-¡hai taicho!-dijeron todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Todos salieron para encontrarse con sus tenientes. Mientras que un despistado chico caminaba con su teniente hablando de estupideces que necesitaba. El se notaba un poco preocupado.

**Yo: ¿y como va hasta ahora la historia Ulqui-chan?**

**Ulquiorra: hmph**

**Yo: porque, porque no muestra ni una sonrisa, ¿oh kami-sama que ise para que el me odie tanto?**

**Ulquiorra: naciste**

**Yo me voy a una esquina a llorar.**

**Toshiro: mira lo que le isiste, ahora no va ah parar.**

**Ulquiorra: hmph**

**Yo: ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, TE ODIO ULQUIORRA!**

**Ulquiorra: está muy enfogonada.**

**Toshiro: como lo sabes?**

**Ulquiorra: porque no me llamo Ulqui-chan.**

**Toshiro: oh, bueno creo que Miquiralis-san no va a hablar por un rato así que por favor déjenle reviews y sigan leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**

**Yo: a…arigato Toshiro-san**


	6. adios vida

**Yo: Holaaaaa! Les traigo otro Capitulo de mi historia, y espero que les guste hasta ahora.**

**Ulquiorra: por favor, dame algo de comer, me voy a morir.**

**Yo:…**

**Toshiro: enserio la hiciste enojar.**

**Ulquiorra: cállate maldita escoria.**

**Yo: no insultes a Toshiro-kun.**

**Ulquiorra: está bien solo dame comida.**

**Yo: no**

**Ulquiorra: por favor!**

**Yo: NO!**

**Ulquiorra: está bien pe…per… lo… lo sien… ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL!**

**Yo: está bien, toma por lo menos lo intentaste.**

**Ulquiorra: a…arigato, maldita humana.**

**Yo: QUE DIJISTE!, bueno disfruten y bleach no me pertenece si me perteneciera Ulquiorra seguiría vivo.**

Capitulo 6: adiós vida

.

.

.

Paso una semana desde que fui llevada a hueco mundo. Se llevaba bien con todos pero, no importaba cuanto entrenaba solo una vez logro hacer su espada aparecer y lo único que hacía con ella era bloquear los ataques y protegerse. No tenía dicho poder y nunca lo tendría. Aizen llamo a todos para una junta. Cuando llego Aizen tenía la hogyoku y había una caja de cristal al frente de el. Vio como la hogyoku brillaba cuando la acerco y cuando el cristal se rompió se podía ver un niña como de 11 años de edad. Estaba desnuda y su cabello era largo y de color negro. Me quite el chaleco y se lo puse por encima. Yo quede en una camisilla blanca que tenia debajo de la ropa y en la falda corta. La tape y Aizen se acerco. La pequeña also su mirada enseñando sus ojos de un color rojo brillante y tenía tres estrellitas al lado del ojo izquierdo. Aizen se arrodillo al frente de las dos y hablo.

-pequeña cuál es tu nombre-

-yo me llamo Lucy Shirani-

-Lucy ve con Miquira y ponte ropa-

-hai-

-Miquira cuando terminen vuelvan a aquí-

-hai-

Con eso las dos chicas se levantaron y fueron a la habitación. Allí la pequeña se sentó en un sofá y miro a Miquira ir de lado a lado. Cuando entraron Miquira fue a su closet saco uno de sus trajes de arrancar. Después tomo una aguja, unas tijeras y un hilo que había en una mesa. Se sentó y empezó a cortar en unos lugares de la ropa lo volvió a coser y lo cerro por completo. Le pico la parte del cuello quedando un poco abierto en el pecho y con las manguillas quedando como guantes. Se lo dio y la niña se lo puso. Quedo como un pequeño traje de gala pero, en la parte de abajo en campana. Cogió una falda y la pico en tiras. Puso una alrededor de su cintura y la iso en un lazo. Cuando termino la sentó en una silla al frente de un espejo. Cogió los cepillos y empezó a peinarla. Su pelo era lacio y cuando quedo suave y lindo coloco u lazo blanco en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. La niña se miro y le sonrió a Miquira. Le tomo la mano y volvieron a la habitación donde estaban todos. Cuando entraron Aizen se le quedo mirando a ambas. Se levanto y fue a donde las dos chicas.

-pequeña Lucy, tu acompañaras mi hija a todos lados, le darás compañía ¿entendido?-

-Hai Aizen-sama-

-muy bien, ya se pueden ir-

Con eso todos salieron. Nel se fue con Miquira y Lucy. Mientras Ulquiorra no dejaba de ver a Miquira. Aizen lo noto y sonrió ya que todo iba como él lo había planeado

-¡¿como que no la podemos ir a rescatar?!- decía un chico de pelo anaranjado muy irritado.

-son las ordenes de yamamoto-taicho-le contesto un chico de pelo blanco.

-¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer?- pregunto una chica de pelo negro corto.

-no, no hay nada que se pueda hacer- hablo una rubia alta que estaba con el peli blanco.

-pero…-

-no hay nada que podamos hacer- hablo el chico de pelo blanco con un tono de tristeza.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados ya que todos querían ir a salvar a la chica de pelo azul.

Miquira estaba en su habitación jugando con Lucy y arreglando su cabello. Las dos fueron interrumpidas por Nel quien les informo que había una reunión urgente de Aizen. Las tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron al salón. Cuando llegaron había una gran mesa en el centro, con muchas sillas y en cada una había una taza con te. Ellas se sentaron en las sillas. Lucy se sentó en la falda de Miquira ya que las sillas estaban contadas una para cada espada. Aizen entro con Ulquiorra a su lado izquierdo y a su lado derecho estaba un chico de pelo azul al que ella identifico como Grimmjow. Se sentaron y todos guardaron silencio.

-mis queridos espadas, los he llamado para darles una misión que solo cuatro irán y los llame a todos para que sepan que va a pasar en esta misión-

-hai-dijeron todos

-el capitán de la misión será Miquira la primera espada-

-¿yo?- pregunto la peli azul.

-si elige a tres de tus compañeros y te diré cuál es tu misión-

Bueno, elijo a Nel-san, Lucy-chan y ah… Ulquiorra-kun-

-¡porque la mocosa, cógeme a mí!- grito un chico de pelo azul

-porque ella es fuerte, aunque sea pequeña yo a la he visto y por eso la elegí a ella-

-hmph-

-bueno tu misión es ir a la sociedad de almas y causar tanta destrucción como les sea posible-

-¿¡que!? Yo, yo no puedo hacer eso-

-si puedes porque, en unos minutos no recordaras nada de ellos-

-¿Qué?-

No supo ni que paso. De repente, dos espadas la tenían aguantada por las manos y contra el piso. Pánico le entro rápido, no veía bien, also la mirada y vio a Aizen al frente de ella. Se arrodillo y le sonrió. Saco la hogyoku y se la acerco a la frente. Lo último que vio fue a Nel aguantando a Lucy quien gritaba por su amiga. Los gritos de la peli azul se escucharon por todos los pasillos. Una vez la hogyoku le toco la frente un dolor intenso se le formo en todo el cuerpo causando que gritara sin parar. Una vez le alejo la hogyoku ella dejo de gritar y callo inconsciente.

-llévenla a su habitación- ordeno Aizen

-hai- dijeron los dos espadas que la habían aguantado.

La recogieron y se la llevaron, seguidos por Lucy. Cuando se fueron, Aizen sonrió y Grimmjow hablo.

-¿señor Aizen, que fue lo que le hiso a la chica?-

-borre su memoria, ya no queda rastro de que ella conoció a los shinigamis, y los remplace con ella siendo atacada por uno, de esa forma destruirá a la sociedad de almas sin ningún problema-

-muy inteligente, señor Aizen-

-lo sé Grimmjow-

Una hora después de lo sucedido, la peli azul se levanta con un gran dolor de cabeza y mira a su alrededor. Se encontró con Lucy quien estaba dormida a su lado y después vio a Nel en el sofá acostada. Sonrió al ver a las dos chicas dormidas y se levanto de la cama. Se dirigió a un espejo y se peino el cabello, entonces alguien toco la puerta.

-… pase-

-Miquira, Aizen sama dijo que lo fueras a ver-

-claro Ulquiorra kun voy enseguida-

Con eso él se retiro. Yo mire a las dos chicas y hasta pena me daba tener que despertarlas. Me acerque a Lucy y la menee un poco no contesto haci que la menee mas y la llame, con eso se levanto y me dio una sonrisa yo se la devolví y me levante para levantar a Nel, con ella me le acerque al oído y lentamente le dije:

-¡NEL SAN, HAY REUNION, LEVANTATE YA!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¿¡Miqui chan porque hisite eso!?

-porque si, ahorra levántate que Aizen nos está llamando-

-está bien-

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta dos grandes puertas y tocaron. Las puertas se abrieron en el medio de la habitación estaba Aizen, sentado en un gran chicas caminaron hasta el medio de la habitación.

-Miquira, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- hablo Aizen mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-si Aizen sama, cual es su pregunta-

-¿qué es un shinigami para ti?-

-un shinigami para mi es… una escoria que debe ser eliminada de este mundo-

-muy bien Miquira, ahora vallan tu y los que eligiste a realizar su misión-

-hai Aizen sama, ulquiorra san, Nel san, Lucy chan, vámonos-

-Hn- contesto Ulquiorra

-hai-contesto Nel

-okey, hahaha-contesto Lucy

Con eso Ulquiorra abrió una garganta y todos pasaron con ella. Hasta llegar a la sociedad de almas.

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**-Ulquiorra: a quien le puede gustar eso.**

**Yo: CALLATE!, como quiera por favor dejen reviews XD.**

**Ulquiorra: Hn, lo que ella dijo.**


End file.
